One more on the wall
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Il sentit la balle le traverser, alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol, puis il sentit un liquide chaud sur sa peau.... du sang. Il était fichu. Attention c'est une deathfic ! Aucun spoiler ! R&R please


**Titre** : One more on the wall

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Résumé **: Il sentit la balle le traverser, alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol, puis il sentit un liquide chaud sur sa peau... du sang. Il était fichu.

**Note **: C'est une deathfic, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire parce qu'en ce moment mon côté sadique s'est réveillé. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez aimé !

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Tout le personnel du NCIS était réunit dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait bien une soixantaine de personne, toutes vêtues de vêtements sombres comme le voulait la tradition. La Directrice faisait face à la foule, elle était sur une petite estrade pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. On pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux, même si elle essayait de le refouler. Elle était une des personnes les plus tristes présentes dans ce hall, mais devant elle l'équipe de Gibbs exprimait aussi sa peine.

"Nous sommes présent aujourd'hui, pour commémorer la mémoire d'un agent du NCIS qui nous a quitté il y a quelques jours. Il était un des meilleurs agents que j'ai eu la chance de connaitre, mais aussi un des plus têtu. Si vous l'avez bien connu, vous le savez déjà. "

_**Deux jours plus tôt...**_

Toute l'équipe encerclait le bâtiment. C'était un vieil entrepôt destiné au traitement de l'eau, dans la zone industrielle de la ville. Visiblement à l'abandon, les fenêtres avaient été bloquées par des planches, et la rouille s'étendait sur une bonne partie du mur. McGee et Ziva avaient pris l'entrée ouest du bâtiment alors que Tony et Gibbs avaient pris celle à l'ouest.

Par contact radio, Gibbs ordonna aux membres de son équipe de rentrer. Puis il indiqua à son partenaire qu'il allait le couvrir pendant qu'il ouvrirait la porte. Tony acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête, puis compta jusqu'à trois. Tony s'avança, et avec un léger élan abattit son pied sur la porte qui s'ouvrit assez facilement dans un bruit de vieux métal rouillé.

Gibbs suivit Anthony alors que se dernier commençait à se faire un chemin dans le bâtiment.

Il n'y avait personne, pas un bruit.

"Vous avez vu quelque chose ? " chuchota Tony dans son micro, à l'intention de l'israélienne et du geek.

"Non. RAS pour nous."

"Idem ici, on reste en contact."

"Compris."

"Par là." indiqua Gibbs en montrant du doigt un petit couloir sombre.

Une fois de plus Tony hocha la tête, et s'engouffra dans le couloir indiqué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Il se stoppa et Gibbs en fit de même quelques mètres derrière. Ils attendirent patiemment, l'arme au poing. Mais à leur grand soulagement ce n'était que Ziva et McGee.

"On a rien trouvée patron. Les renseignements qu'on a eu devaient être faux."

"Tu crois McGee ?" ironisa l'italien.

"C'est bon n'en rajoute pas DiNozzo."

Alors que Tony allait répliquer, Ziva leur lança un regard étrange en leur ordonnant de la fermer. A force de la voir faire, Tony avait appris à l'écouter, et à suivre ses ordres sérieusement, après tout c'était elle qui avait des super pouvoirs de Ninja.

"Il est tout près..."

Tony du faire un immense effort pour pas se moquer d'elle en sortant un référence cinématographique.

Puis tout à coup ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. L'homme qu'ils étaient en train de chercher venait de fermer la porte ouest. Dans sa main droite il tenait une arme à feu, son autre main était dans la poche de son blouson.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche, Tony le sentait mais il ne pouvait pas y mettre le doigt dessus.

"Lâcher votre arme !" lança Gibbs.

Et contre toute attente il s'exécuta.

"Avec votre pied, envoyez là jusqu'à nous." et encore une fois il s'exécuta.

Gibbs rangea son arme, faisant confiance à ses collègues pour assurer ces arrières, et sortit les menottes. Mais, au moment où Gibbs s'approchait du suspect, ce dernier sortit une autre arme de sa poche. McGee et Ziva, qui avaient toujours leurs armes dans la main, voulurent tirer mais Gibbs était dans la ligne de mire, et ils ne pouvaient espérer descendre le suspect sans toucher leur patron.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire... La question était : Qui allait le faire...

_**Présent...**_

"C'est avec tristesse que j'ajoute son nom à la liste des agents mort pour leur pays, il n'y en a que trop. C'était un homme courageux, près à tout pour ses collègues et amis. Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir connu."

Jenny pouvait voir de là ou elle était la tristesse de tout le monde, même de certains et certaines qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour pleurer. Abby était effondrée, et pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de l'israélienne qui elle aussi s'autorisait, pour lui, a verser des larmes. Il allait tellement lui manquer.

_**Deux jours plus tôt...**_

Tony s'élança vers son patron. Ce dernier était entrain de sortir son arme, mais l'italien savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de sortir son arme, et de viser avant que l'autre n'appuie sur la gâchette.

Il accéléra, serrant son arme dans sa main, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'en servirai pas. Une fois qu'il fut à porter, il se jeta en avant et poussa Gibbs hors de l'atteinte de la balle, prenant ainsi la balle qui lui était destiné. Il sentit la balle le traverser, alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol, puis il sentit un liquide chaud sur sa peau... du sang. Il était fichu.

Une fois au sol il put entendre distinctement le bruit d'autres coup de feu, probablement McGee et Ziva, en train d'abattre le suspect.

Très rapidement il vit le visage de Gibbs au dessus de lui et il sentit une pression sur son abdomen, Gibbs tentait d'enrailler l'hémorragie. Il préféra fermer les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur.

"Tony ! TONY ! " C'était Gibbs. Et en même temps qu'il l'appelait il lui tapotait la joue. "Ne m'oblige pas à te taper derrière la tête..."

Il rouvrit les yeux.

"Ne fais plus jamais ça ! " C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette peur dans les yeux de Gibbs.

"Je crois que la troisième c'est la bonne boss..." (1)

"Ne dis pas ça Tony, McGee a déjà appelé une ambulance, elle sera là d'ici 5 minutes."

Il se retourna pour vérifier que McGee venait bien d'appeler une ambulance, Ziva, elle, de son côté était en train de vérifier que le suspect était bel et bien mort. C'était la cas. Quand ils eurent tout les deux finit ils se rapprochérent, près de Tony, Ziva prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Gibbs continuait d'appuyer sur la blessure, mais il se rendait compte que cela n'avait que peu d'effet, il avait les mains pleine de sang...

La vision de Tony devenait de plus en plus trouble, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe, il le savait.

Ziva serra un peu plus la main de son coéquipier, une larme coulant sur sa joue. "Accroche toi Tony !" alors que Timothy se passait fébrilement la main sur son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! C'était Tony après tout, il avait déjà échappé au pire, il ne pouvait pas mourir en se prenant une balle...

"Tim..." appela Tony, et McGee alla s'accroupir près de lui.

"Et c'est maintenant que tu commences à m'appeler Tim au lieu de Probie ?" répondit McGee avec un sourire forcé.

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Je suppose que c'est trop tard maintenant." dit il avec une grimace de douleur. Il s'épuisait à parler, mais il fallait qu'il continue... "Je suis désolé pour toutes les vacheries que je t'ais fait..."

"Tony arrête ! Quand on déballe tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur comme ça, c'est qu'on est mourrant, et je refuse ça !"

"Pourtant..."

"Non !" il ne voulait plus écouter, et il préféra s'éloigner de quelque mètres avant de revenir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à un moment pareil. Mais maintenant il savait que Tony ne survirai pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. "Tu es mon frère Tony..."

L'italien ne répliqua pas, faisant comprendre à Tim seulement à travers son regard qu'il ressentait la même chose. Puis il se tourna vers Ziva.

"La grande Ziva David serait elle inquiète pour moi ?" Il lui avait dit ça avec son fameux sourire qui disait qu'il avait raison. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tellement elle était exaspéré, même dans ces dernières heures Tony n'arriverait pas à être sérieux.

"Je crois que j'ai jamais rencontré une femme comme toi." Le rouge lui vint aux joues, elle essuya rapidement avec sa main libre les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir repousser ces derniers mois, je savais que je te faisais souffrir."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tony." Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

"Gibbs..."

Le boss ne répondit pas, mais fit comprendre à son agent le plus expérimenté qu'il l'écoutait.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant déçu..."

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes DiNozzo ? Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, je suis même fier de toi, et de l'homme que tu es devenu..."

"Bien, bien..." murmura t'il soudainement fatigué. Mais il trouva la force pour sourire. "Ça, ça me rappelle un film..." dit il d'une voix faible. Mais il ne termina jamais la phrase, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point invisible, Ziva sentit sa main lâché la sienne, et ils entendirent tous sa dernière respiration.

Les mains de Gibbs se mirent à trembler, mais il les garda sur la blessure de Tony. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était McGee. Et à son regard, Jethro comprit que ça ne servait à rien de rester là, alors il se leva, ses mains et sa chemise couvertes du sang de Tony, et sortit de l'entrepot au moment où il entendit, bien que trop tard, les ambulanciers arrivaient.

_**Présent...**_

Un homme derrière la directrice s'éloigna lorsqu'il eut finit de graver le nouveau nom.

La liste était longue, et McGee lut dans sa tête les derniers membres inscris :

**Christopher Pacci (2)**

**Caitlin Todd**

**Rick Hall (3)**

**Jim Nelson (3)**

**Paula Cassidy**

Et un de plus sur le mur :

**Anthony DiNozzo**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(1)Je compte le coup de la Peste, et la faillit explosion de Tony. Mais bon y'a aussi la fois ou il a faillit tomber de plusieurs mètres dans Leap of Faith.

(2) présent dans Unsealed et Bête noire. Vous savez l'agent qui meurt dans l'ascenseur.

(3)Les partenaires de Paula Cassidy dans Grace Period.

**C'était assez triste à votre goût ou pas ? Parce que je pense que je suis capable de pire. Mais j'ai peur qu'après ça soit trop larmoyant. **


End file.
